


Pampered Angel

by HeroFizzer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Squirting, jackhammering position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: It's been a long day for Angela out on the field after she completes her mission, but luckily her fiance Genji is there to comfort her, between making her favorite meal and simply pleasing her however he can.





	Pampered Angel

As Genji stands in the kitchen of his shared home with Angela, the cyber ninja stares at his long blade, studying it precisely. It's a weapon that has mangled many a foe, has had blood spilled across the globe through its sharpness, and has even riled many members of Talon with how 'cheap' it feels to be cut through when the power of the dragon has been summoned.

...Can he really use this just to cut up a few measly vegetables?

He looks down at the selection of veggies that Angela has left behind for him to chop, as she wouldn't be available for making dinner due to being on-call at the hospital throughout the day. Some stir fry certainly sounds delightful to him, and hopefully his Swiss maiden will appreciate whatever meal he ends up cooking. On the one hand, it would be very wrong to utilize his best blade in such a mundane fashion, and could simply use a sharp knife to slice them at a regular pace. On the other hand, he's also used his sword to carve pumpkins for his own amusement.

Plus, this will be much, much faster for him to go through with the lengthier weapon.

With the vegetables lined up in a row, Genji is able to chop down at his usual rapid pace to get through all of them, watching as the tiny diced bits collapse onto the wooden carving board. With carrots, celery, peppers, onions, and others finally sliced up, the cyber ninja places them into the hibachi, ready to cook it up with some chicken. Hopefully his bride to be will be pleased with the meal.

As he squirts some soy sauce and cooking oil into the pan, Genji can't help but think about how long they've been together, with their engagement only having been months ago. Their wedding would take place in at least another year, assuming things can calm down with the fight against Talon long enough for Angie to pick out her bridal gown. As he leaves the hibachi on the low setting for heat on the stove, Genji goes off to clean the rest of his house, in the hopes of giving the Swiss medic a break from doing much after what he believes will be a long day for her.

He smirks as he uses the vacuum in the living room, thinking how odd this must be to see a man whose body is mostly omnic in design, yet has the mask of a ninja doing such a simple chore. Sure he could remove the mask, as Angela loved to see his face no matter how scarred it is since that incident, but with how often he leaves the house with it for his daily meditation sessions with Master Zenyatta, it practically becomes apart of him, and really only feels the need to remove it when his golden haired fiancee is around.

“Genji? I'm home!”

Speak of the angel herself.

“Ah, Angela, welcome home!” Genji says, putting the vacuum back into storage. Making his way back to the kitchen, he says to his fiancee, “I hope your day was wonderful.”

“As wonderful as things can get at a hospital.” Angela says with a light giggle, kicking off her sneakers. While her medical healing technology is what she's best known for in and out of Overwatch, the heroine recognized by the public as Mercy still handles patients like any normal doctor would. So while keeping patients from dying either in their beds or on the operating table, it still takes a toll on her mentally.

On a more positive note, her patients tend to be more well behaved than some of her teammates on the battlefield.

“Aha, I guess my choice of words could have been better.” Genji says with a nervous laugh.

The Swiss woman takes a look around the household, tapping her chin as she inspects the small area that her vision can see. From the living room to the tidiness of the kitchen, Angela hums in thought as she mentally prepares a passing grade for the ninja. “You seem to have kept yourself busy since your session with Zenyatta ran short today, so I'll give you a pass.” She smiles as she removes the mask from Genji's face, revealing his scarred face and black hair, which is a bit messy after having been under such a strong cap all day. After giving the tall ninja a peck on the cheek, she gets a little amused at how red his cheeks get, seeing him still getting used to such affection.

“I, er, thank you.” Genji says, smiling through his blush as he rubs his robotic neck.

With a yawn, the Swiss medic steps into the living room, plopping herself down on the recliner as she raises her feet in the air. “I am quite exhausted, darling. I don't even think I'll be able to move too much now that I'm sitting.”

“Then I can bring you dinner here instead of making you walk to the kitchen.” he says with a grin.

“Perhaps...”

Seeing her wiggle her toes and spread them out, Genji has an idea to slowly stimulate his fiancee, in the hopes of reviving some life in her likely worn down state. Kneeling before the resting medic, Genji grabs hold of her toes, massaging into her skin deeply with his cybernetic digits. The healer seems to appreciate his gratitude, as she moans like a dog getting its stomach rubbed while she leans her head back. "Ohhhh, Genji...keep going, my feet are killing meee..."

"I could imagine." The cyber ninja says, running his thumb over her pillowy soles. "You must have been on your feet all day."

"Ugh, yes, so much so that even those sneakers weren't enough to keep them comfortable." Angela says with a sigh. "Perhaps I need to get some new inline thingies..." As her eyes shut, Angela's legs stretch out, her body relaxing while the Japanese male continues to rub into her feet. "Mmmmph...your hands are incredible, darling..."

"I know this." Genji says with a grin. "But I've heard this before, in a much more private setting."

"Genji!" Angela shouts, laughing as she kicks her foot out of her fiance's hands. "How perverted! Although...I must admit, I could use some pampering on top of this foot massage." Sitting upright on the recliner, Angela leans into Genji with a sly grin and says, "Perhaps after dinner you can carry me off to the bedroom? And your fingers can work their magic in other places?"

"Pampering you? I think you know just how well I can do that." Genji says with a wink. "Aside from assassination, that's what I'm best at."

##

The stir fry meal Genji made from the hibachi ends up being a success with his darling Swiss maid, a rich dish she hasn't had the chance to taste in such a long time. It's especially a good sign for her, knowing that she'll be marrying someone who can handle the cooking on days like this. The cyber ninja listens to his Swiss fiancee as she discusses her day, the drama, the positives, and everything else that she has to say before he goes on about the little interaction he had with the outside world. For the most part, it seemed like another standard day between the two.

When Angela yawns once more, the part-omnic being scoops her into his arms, carrying her up to the bedroom as if they had already been wed. When they finally make it up to the bedroom, Genji rests the Swiss medic atop the bed, with her legs bent at the knee over the foot board

"You certainly feel tired, Angela," Genji says as he kneels by the foot of the bed, "I can feel so much tension in your legs."

"Just my legs, hm?"

"Please, Angela, relax yourself." Genji says, removing the scrubs that his golden haired angel wears. "You're about to enjoy this next part." His hands nice and clean following the dish washing process, the cyber ninja brushes his fingers against the folds of her snatch, hearing heavy breathing from his fiancee as she rests her head on the cotton topper. The ninja watches as her toes curl up just from the insertion of his fingertips, with two digits entering into her cavern. The angelic heroine breathes through her nostrils while her fiance twists around inside her, visualizing the gentle nature of his touch while massaging her vaginal walls. When he then pushes up against the spongy region of her muff, Angela instinctively grips onto the comforter, with the ninja's heightened ears hearing her grab for them.

"Let me know if it's too much." he says, glancing up at his bride to be.

"No no, it's fine, just fine..." Angela responds, her voice rather flustered. "Although I must say, it's becoming rather hot..." While her half-omnic fiance continues to massage her tunnel, Angela sits up to remove her scrub top, tossing it off to the side of the bed while leaving her lace bra exposed to the only man allowed to see it. As she unfastens from behind, Genji looks at her with amusement. "What? It was a long day, you know, I wanted to feel a little sexy. Even if nobody else can see it."

"I'm not judging." Genji laughs. The cyber ninja leans into her crotch, with his lips pressing down on her clit. With every peck the ninja cab hear a light gasp of air escaping Angela's mouth, her body jutting slightly enough to create a pattern for the young Asian. Soon enough, he swirls his tongue along the flesh button, hearing a more drawn out moan escape Angela's lips, the golden haired woman biting down on her knuckle in the process. Now naked in front of her future husband, Angela lifts her head up briefly to watch Genji as he pleasures her feminine genitals, her body covered in sweat thanks to his actions. Of course, that's really her only complaint, as the Hamada family member is truly an expert at pleasing her in such a sexual manner.

As she steadies herself mentally with the way Genji plays with her body, Angela suddenly gasps when the pace picks up within her snatch. She lifts her head up again to find that Genji is moving mote rapidly, with his fingertips pushing hard into the spongy portion within her body. Sitting upright, she shouts to her cybernetic fiance, "G-Genji, wait! Stop stop stop, not yet! Not yet!"

The jutting of his fingers comes to a sudden halt, as Genji looks up at the Swiss medic with an almost spaced out look in his eyes. "Ah, my apologies, Angela." The half-omnic sighs, removing his drenched digits from her vaginal cavern. "I must have been getting carried away."

"No no, it's fine, really," she says while trying to regain her breath, "I just wasn't mentally prepared, and, well, I don't want to cum just yet either. I wanted to enjoy so much more from you before we get to the climax of the evening."

"Understood." Genji says, bowing his head to his Swiss maiden in an apologetic manner. "Perhaps this will be more gentle towards your simulation, then." After sucking her fluids off his fingers, the ninja grabs hold of Angela's thighs before sticking his tongue out to meet with her folds. Compared to the pace of his fingers towards the end of the last action, Genji remains slow and steady as he pushes upwards against her vaginal lips, hearing relaxed breathing coming from on top of the bed. The slower pace delights Angela as she reaches for her breasts, massaging her mounds while she allows her fiance to handle the more dirty work for her.

After enough lashing away, the cybernetic Asian folds his tongue up, making way inside of her cavern by pushing through the entryway. Angela shudders, squeezing her breasts in her hand while she feels the pink slab wiggle its way inside her body, pushing up against her lubricated walls. Genji hums in delight as he tastes her vaginal fluids directly from the source, all while giving a mouth massage to her muff. When he twists it around in order to cover every inch of her pussy, he hears Angela squeak through shut lips, her legs raising up high enough to rest her feet on top of his robotic shoulders.

Genji pulls back only to laugh at the way his bride to be reacts, feeling the weight of her tired feet literally resting on his shoulders. When he goes back to work with his tongue, the angelic woman's feet slide down to his shoulder blades, pushing against them to secure the cybernetic being right against her muff. “You want my tongue that badly, don't you?”

“Oh, trust me, my love, there's so much more I want,” Angela says, almost exasperated, “but this works well for now. Just until my desires turn into a craving...” The healer rests her arm over her forehead, breathing heavily as her fiance's tongue swirls about inside her, feeling the ridges within her vaginal cavern. Once it pushes against the spongy top, Angela bucks into Genji's face, the half-omnic surprised by her reaction. “G-Goodness!” Angela says with a laugh, sitting upright to watch him go to work. “You really seem to fixate on that part of my body.”

“I do love it when you...climax so incredibly,” Genji says, pressing his thumb down on Angela's clit as he speaks, “and I've discovered the reason I make you squirt so much is when pressure is applied to this area within you.”

“That really gets you going, of course...” Angela says, groaning. “I do appreciate the effort, but I don't want to cum just yet, Genji, especially not to that extent.”

“I hear you, my darling.” Genji says, standing before his bride to be. “Though I think you should be aroused enough to crave more, yes?”

As her eyes fixate on his metal crotch, Angela giggles like a schoolgirl, finally scooting herself to the edge of the bed with delight in her eyes. “Oh yes, let's see what else you have to pamper me with.” Not that she can't guess as to what it will be next.

Right where Genji's chest armor ends, there is a bump that rests above his groin, which the cyber ninja pushes down on to eject a gunmetal black codpiece from his body. Upon removing the codpiece, the Hamada child reveals his original set of dick and balls to the golden haired angel, which aside from his face is the only remaining portion of his original body that still functions. Angela sees that quite well with how her fiance is already at half-mast, likely having grown this hard from stimulating her so much.

As the cyber ninja presents himself to the medic, Angela giggles and leans into his crotch, giving his tip a light peck. “I know I want this so badly, but how about I give a little back to you first, hm?” she asks, smiling warmly at her standing robo-knight. “After all, you'll likely want to get inside my and give it your hardest.” She winks before giving his crown another light peck, mesmerized by the nine inch shaft that he keeps secure under all that robotic armor. Her tongue soon sticks out between her lips, flicking away at the slit while she watches her fiance's precum slowly ooze out. She swallows the salty little liquid, happy to get a little taste of what else he has to offer her. Her lips soon wrap around the pink nub, suckling on it the same way Genji had been on her clit just moments ago. As he continues to stand, the ninja shivers at how sensitive he feels against Angela's tongue, his golden haired angel making him so hard.

Genji sighs, relaxing his mind and body while the Swiss medic licks at the underside of his tip, getting a good reaction from him while he gently places his hands on her shoulders, just to keep from losing his own balance. He sighs as the golden haired woman pushes further along his schlong, watching as her cheeks puff out in such a cute fashion. He knows his dick isn't that big, but he's amused at how she tries to hold her breath while going down on him. The ninja takes amusement in how his inches vanish inside her mouth, hearing the slurping sounds come out of her mouth while she takes up the flavor on his flesh flute.

Though she manages to reach the base, Angela starts to bob her head while Genji's shaft starts to poke against her back throat, a feeling that doesn't last long after a readjustment to her angle. After that it slides down her throat with ease, feeling some internal stretching by her fiance's instrument. Her tongue swirls around to press at the veins of his cock, checking his pulse all the while, as she can't help but find some creative ways to do her job on the half-omnic love of her life. When she becomes fully aware that he's at his hardest, Angela pulls back to see all the saliva she's left atop Genji's member, wiping the little spittle that landed on her lower lip.

“Okay, my love.” Angela says with heavy breath. “I'm ready to take you now.” She rolls onto her knees, standing off the bed while she bends over, her upper body resting on the edge while she looks back at her fiance and his stunned face. The golden haired medic giggles as she uses her fingers to spread out her folds, with the cyber ninja keeping an eye on the little drops of her cum that drip out, a small trail trickling down either of her inner thighs. He can see just how wet he's made her, and how very much in heat she is. “Come now, don't take your time.” she says playfully. “You do wish to pamper me, don't you, darling?”

Genji nods, "Of course, and pamper you I will." The cyber ninja approaches the bed, his dick bouncing with every step until he's in reach of her presented backside. The fiance rubs his tip against her folds, her juices dripping onto it for lubrication. Whimpering through a smile, Angela's eyes roll upwards while she grabs onto her ass cheeks, spreading them out to show off her puckering rectum simply to tease him. With the crown moistened by his fiancee, Genji slaps it lightly against her clit, hearing her warbling voice every time they touch together. He gets a little amused at how her body quakes, but doesn't forget that she needs the right amount of pleasure as well.

He finally slides his rod within Angela's sheath, hearing the pleased gasp escape from her mouth before sighing. The golden haired healer gently pushes back against his erection, wanting him all the way inside her as quickly as possible. She grunts as his skin flute rubs against her vaginal cavern, the walls coating him in her liquids in an effort to assist lubricating him for more pleasure on his fiancee. When her folds finally meet with the base and scrotum, the half-omnic pulls back slightly before rocking into her body, making hard thrusts against her lean backside. He watches as it squishes against his hips, only to jiggle once he moves out of her snatch. The medic groans through her teeth, with her chin resting on the comforter while she allows her fiance to handle most of the work.

Part way through the love making, Angela stands upright, wrapping her arms around Genji's plated torso for an assist. She turns her head back to face her cybernetic lover, their eyes locking while the ninja grabs hold of her hips to ensure she's still standing. With her body covered in sweat, Genji can feel the droplets splashing against his robotic form, leaving a moistened spot along his chest and abs. Finally, their lips lock when Genji leans into Angela, their eyes shut as they hum passionately into one another's mouths. They can taste one another on their tongues as they push around, the flavor still fresh from when they were pleasuring the other's genitals. The thought never truly crosses their minds, as they remain passionate with one another while the half-omnic does his best to pleasure his bride to be.

While she may be shorter and weaker than him in stature and strength, Angela still manages to pull away from Genji and his grip on her hips. With their lips still locked together, the angelic woman is still able to pivot around and face the cyber ninja, while holding onto his shoulders. To the Japanese fiance, he's surprised as their lips part, with Angela playfully falling back, bringing his upper body down with her. As she falls back on the bed, Genji crawls on with her, his knees resting on the edge while her legs wrap around his torso into a scissorlock.

"Is this the position you were looking for?" Genji asks, with Angela pressing their foreheads so close.

"Yes, my darling…I'm letting you get a little more aggressive with me." Angela responds, pecking away at the unscathed portions of his nose.

"If that is what you wish, then who am I to not fulfill their bride to be's request?"

"Goodness, you spoil me!" Angela laughs as Genji shifts about on the bed.

Squatting over his fiancee, Genji guides his cock down into Angela's groin, her legs raised in such a way that her lower body curls back to support him. The ninja then performs a modified squatting exercise as his shaft pushes through her muff, with juices pushed out of the confined space, dripping down her body. Genji grunts as he gently jackhammers against his fiancee's body, staring down at her while holding her gorgeous pale legs up. As she keeps her eyes on her ally's rhythm, Angela breathes through her nostrils, her eyes staring at the ceiling for a brief moment. She restrains herself from ejaculating just yet, wanting to enjoy more of this pleasured pampering that her future groom still has the stamina for.

"Oh, god, Genji…" Angela says with a sigh. "You really don't have to hold back at this point. Please, go harder. Really…really give it to me, please!"

While he wanted to keep things to a more romantic pace, Genji can understand where his fiancee is coming from. Giving her a nod, the cyber ninja goes down on Angela at a much quicker pace, even shifting to his knees while he leans over her body, staring directly down into her lovely blue eyes. His hips start to get more aggressive, although even he can't hold himself back at this rate; his cock has been throbbing for quite a while, long enough that he feels ready to burst inside her. His tip pulses heavily, with the swordsman aware that he will explode at any given second.

"Angela…" Genji grunts. "Would it be all right if-"

Before he can even finish his question, Angela lifts her upper body off the bed to wrap her arms around the half-omnic's shoulders, meeting him halfway with a long and passionate kiss on her lips. Though she loves her fiance, she must admit he's being just a bit too modest about such a thing. As Angela falls back to the bed, with Genji on top of her, their lips touch repeatedly before she brings him nose to nose. "Go on, my love." Angela says. "Cum in me. I'm not ovulating, so I should be good for now…"

On that note, Genji relaxes his muscles, giving one last thrust into Angela's hips before he groans, squeezing his hands into her thighs as he rolls her body back further. Angela clings to her ninja lover as she feels the seed blasting away inside her cavern, flooding her immensely with the milky substance that her fiance releases. She leans into his collar bone, her own cries of ecstasy muffled as she feels her own release. The angel's juices squirt against Genji's shaft, creating a mess that seeps out of her hole and dribbles onto the bed, with his own seed soon flushed out as well. Her legs wrap tight around his torso, holding on for the rest of her climax while her body trembles from such an experience. She can't really think of how long it's been since Genji pleasured her so well, but this sensation definitely ranks up there with his best efforts.

When they finally completed, Genji pecks at Angela's cheeks repeatedly, the sweat on his face dripping onto hers. The golden haired medic simply giggles, pushing her fiance off of her as she sighs. The ninja lays on his back, staring at the ceiling while his erection finally deflates, while Angela gleefully rolls to her aide, snuggling up to her fiance. "I'm feeling very pampered right now…" Angela purrs, nestling her head against Genji's cold shoulder. "Perhaps the next time I'm off, I can return the favor, my darling?"

"Of course…" Genji says with a sigh, asking himself where he had placed his armor's codpiece just so it isn't missing later. He truly is happy to hear such things from his fiancee, it's just a matter of priority as that's the only true part he needs.

"Maybe we can spice it up a little?" she asks mischievously. "Your Rider cosplay, and my little magical girl looking suit…"

And then Genji's member shoots right back up to full mast.


End file.
